


Try Me

by dsakitad



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Flirting, Hate to Love, Implied Sexual Content, Sassy Steve, Shameless, Steve Rogers's Butt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 17:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16665298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsakitad/pseuds/dsakitad
Summary: Steve wonders why the two of you don’t have a good relationship and you’re revelation sparks something.





	Try Me

Steve noticed that there was something wrong with you when you didn’t make one sarcastic comment towards him all day.

“You’re never this quiet,” he observes with hopes of getting a reason.

You’re curled up in the corner on your favorite couch, a book in hand.

You glare at the Captain from over your glasses. “And here I thought you would appreciate my silence.”

Steve bites back is immediate snide remark.

Truth was, you and he never had a great relationship…and it killed him. Any time the two of you talked, the conversation was filled with degrading and snide comments.

But for the life of him, Steve couldn’t figure out why. Why did it have to be like this?

In all honesty, he actually thought that you were an amazing person.

But when it came to speaking to you…well, let’s just say that his mother would have tanned his hide with how he spoke to you.

Steve finds himself speaking without thought. “Though it is an improvement, as your Captain and Team Leader, I reserve the right to make sure that you’re not in a dark headspace.” He pauses, stunned by his own words, but can’t help but continue. “For the sake of the team. Do I need to bench you?”

He immediately regrets the words but is too scared to take them back.

Your blood boils at the pompous ass’ words, but you force yourself to breathe before blowing up. “All I’m doing is reading a book? Since when does that make me unfit for missions?”

Steve sighs, guilt heavy in his heart.

Without intention or permission, he finds himself asking, “What’s wrong with us? Why are we like this, Y/N?”

Cerulean blue eyes meet your own and you feel yourself freeze, taken off guard by his blunt question. Not just the question, but the obvious anguish that was in his eyes.

Steve takes over the silence. “I guess…that when I think about it…it was all me, wasn’t it? Right from the beginning?”

You want to deny his words, but you can’t find your voice.

“I was a terrible leader from day one. I could have done more to make you feel more welcomed. Or could have just kept my mouth shut. But…you just kept staring at me with these innocent (colored) eyes…and it unnerved me. I could never figure out why you kept staring.”

“It was your butt.”

You gasp at your own words, shocked at the honesty that slipped out and you cover your mouth, mortified at the admission.

A small part of you prays that Steve didn’t hear the words that escaped. He would be absolutely disgusted with you.

His face screws into a look of confusion. “My what?”

You know he’s only asking to make sure he heard you correctly, not that he had misheard you.

Knowing that the damage was done, you throw him your phone, hoping that the screen would provide the proper answers.

You figure that you have nothing to lose. You already have a terrible relationship with the man and you didn’t think that anything more you could do would damage it.

Steve stares at the phone in his hands in confusion for a moment before looking back to you for an explanation.

With a heavy sigh, you say, “It’s nothing that you did, Steve. Right from the start, I was taken away by meeting you. Yes, your hostility…angered me, but… just turn on the screen.” You cover your face with your hands. “I’ve always admired you.”

Though your last words were muffled by your hands, Steve hears them loud and clear and his eyes widen in surprise. You don’t look up from your hands and he takes the phone in his hands and turns on the screen.

He feels his heart skip several beats when he sees a picture of his back in his stealth uniform.

“Is-I…I’m your lock screen?”

Humiliation washes through you, but you still nod. “It’s the finest ass I’ve ever seen,” you admit, hating the words are you say them. Could you sound any more shallow?

“Your ass is finer.”

You throw your hands off your face and gape unattractively at the absurd man before you. “Excuse you?”

Much to your surprise, Steve doesn’t blush. Instead, he walks over so he’s directly in front of you and crouches down so you are face to face.

“I think you heard me.”

You see his eyes darken and you know exactly where this is going.

Before you could act, Steve springs forward, covering your body with his.

* * *

 

Both you and Steve showed up to team dinner exactly 7 minutes late. And though that wouldn’t seem like much to other, for the Captain, it was unheard of.

“Where have you two been?” Natasha asks, knowing eyes scanning the two of you.

You look to Steve who stood by your side, quirking an eyebrow.

He takes the lead, saying, “Sorry that we’re late. We had some things to do.”

Bucky scoffs from his spot next to Natasha. “If by doing ‘things’, you mean doing Y/N, then I won’t say anything.”

The rest of the team that is gathered gasps in shock.

“Wh-what?!” Tony stutters, standing up abruptly from his spot, chair squealing across the floor. He points an accusatory finger towards Steve. “Did you just lose your virginity?”

You scoff, but before you could comment on his mind-blowing skills, Steve speaks up.

“Son, I gave that away way before you were born.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr @ds-akita-d


End file.
